


Lightly, Love.

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightly, Love.

It was a perfect spring day. The grass was lush underfoot and a slight, but steady breeze ruffled the tops of the trees like the hand of an affectionate uncle. One of those days that tempted school children and businessmen with dreams of playing hooky to revel in Earth's awaking from another long winter slumber. Birds called to each other in a ritual of mating and territorialism that spoke of a bigger cycle of renewal and rebirth. All in all it was the sort of day that made even the most obedient boy dream of being Huck Finn floating down a river with a fishing pole in hand and nothing to do but watch the scenery drift past.

From his seat in advanced calculus the world just beyond the smudged glass panes looked like heaven to Quatre. The monotone drone of Professor Jones had a much better chance of lulling him to sleep then it did of teaching him anything. Math was his favorite subject and he had read ahead in the textbook for the sheer joy of it. His homework for tomorrow was already finished and sitting in his notebook awaiting an A just like every other assignment before it. There was nothing left to do but stare out the window and day dream about Spring break which was due to start in exactly twenty five and a half hours.

The thought of a whole glorious week of freedom with no essays, projects or extra curricular activities caused anticipation to flutter in his stomach like a colony of migrating butterflies. All that was left to do was to see if any of the bait he had carefully cast out would net him one Trowa Barton to spend those precious days of leisure with. The mere idea of it was enough to make Quatre shift restlessly in his seat and check out the clock that rested in a position of power over the doorframe of the classroom. Its solemn white face and slow moving black hands held more sway over the students than Professor Jones could ever dream of doing.

He was hopeful, cautiously so, but then Quatre was careful by nature. Duo was the one to go charging in regardless of the consequences. Quatre preferred not act unless he had a least one back up plan in place. Having Trowa as his boyfriend was the thing that Quatre desired most in life and he was not about to trust it to chance or the whimsies of fate; they had disappointed him before. He had plans, schemes and, most importantly, dreams. Now with the reemergence of spring and young men’s fancies turning lightly to love he was ready to make his move to transform them into reality.


End file.
